the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Oct 2017
00:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but they haven't said jack shit since they approved us. 00:11:51 CHAT DB511611: Why can't you make your own 00:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because what can we possibly make for a wordmark here? 00:11:51 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: I removed the original entry for TDL on that request since I figured we wouldn't need it. 00:11:51 CHAT DB511611: Use your imagination 00:11:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: maybe they dont know XD 00:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me uses his imagination. 00:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's make the wordmark TIffany. 00:11:51 CHAT DB511611: I don't care if the wordmark is a shitty ms paint neko pumpkin 00:11:51 CHAT DB511611: At least it would be original 00:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://youtu.be/fmj2XpK0Zv0 00:11:53 CHAT South Ferry: Lul 00:11:54 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:12:06 CHAT South Ferry: +log 00:12:08 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:12:10 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 00:13:07 CHAT South Ferry: +evaluate equation f(x) = log(x)+sin(x^2)/tan(x-√4) for f(5) - f(3) 00:13:07 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: brb asking joeplay to make a neko pumpkin in ms paint for tdl 00:13:09 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I could. 00:13:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have paint. 00:13:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:13:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Rick 00:14:00 CHAT DB511611: Who the fuck is joeplay 00:14:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a staff member. 00:14:09 CHAT DB511611: Also fuck you neko pumpkin was my idea, I patented it 00:14:19 CHAT DB511611: You are violating my patent 00:14:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He handles the community development requests. He's also starting doing the adoptions recently. 00:14:27 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:42 CHAT DB511611: I don't understand 00:14:56 CHAT South Ferry: Fasicanating. 00:15:02 CHAT DB511611: Why do you need to ask fandom or a staff member to make a custom backgroundm and wordmark for you 00:15:10 CHAT DB511611: Can't you make it yourself 00:15:19 CHAT DB511611: Or are you like doing a commission 00:15:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, you remind me of KCC every time you do that. 00:18:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat died, sad. 00:19:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Look, I'm dming someone. 00:20:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:01 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h2yn7p 00:21:13 CHAT South Ferry: Ridiculous. 00:21:18 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Sad! 00:21:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tragic! 00:22:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm almost done with the neko pumpkin. 00:22:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Neko Pumpkin? 00:22:26 CHAT South Ferry: Ludicrous, DB made an original idea, stolen by two people. 00:22:38 CHAT South Ferry: An innocent man, opressed and robbed. 00:22:46 CHAT DB511611: Fucking thiefs 00:22:46 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 00:22:57 CHAT DB511611: Oh fuck 00:23:02 CHAT DB511611: I said thiefs instead of thieves 00:23:06 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:07 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:08 CHAT DB511611: Better punish myself 00:23:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:07 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:06 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:40 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:59 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:34:45 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:29 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 00:38:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. 00:38:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra 00:38:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess 00:38:59 CHAT Qstlijku: You here? 00:39:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no 00:39:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Well 00:39:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Never mind then 00:39:43 CHAT Qstlijku: I was gonna tell a story but I can do it some other time 00:39:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 00:40:04 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. 00:40:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck! 00:40:48 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:04 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:47 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was listening to music! 00:45:25 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:38 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:47:14 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:23 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:48:39 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:10 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:20 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:26 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:50:40 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:51:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why is chat so full yet dead? 00:52:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure. 00:53:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:53:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Still trying to decide whether to make the info-box background a different colour. http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_episode The header colour can stay, but the rest of it, I feel should be a slightly different colour. 00:54:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think it looks fine, imo. Though it isn't my decision. :P 00:56:43 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: And she is finished: Viper 00:57:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:57:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Is she good, bad, or neutral? 00:58:13 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Well, the Demonic Coalition itself is morally grey 00:58:38 CHAT C.Syde65: What is the Demonic Coalition? 00:58:39 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: While their goal seems noble (Uniting the races), their reasons for doing so can be very selfish 00:58:45 CHAT Mysterious Paladin: Demonic Coalition :) 00:59:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 01:02:28 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:02:37 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:31 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:30 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:41 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Ay yo 01:07:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:08:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome to TDL. 01:08:18 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey 01:08:38 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:08:41 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:41 CHAT DB511611: Whats this 01:08:42 CHAT DB511611: An oc 01:08:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: noooooooooooooooooooooooo he left 01:08:55 CHAT South Ferry: Fasicanating. 01:09:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 01:09:39 CHAT DB511611: Who left 01:10:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Someone I know from CC. 01:11:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Robot Jones 01:11:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i remember before he re-named 01:11:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ye. 01:11:38 CHAT NeoBranwen711: whatever happened to robot jones 01:14:17 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I change the header color for Halloween. 01:16:14 QUIT Mysterious Paladin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:23:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 01:24:12 CHAT Chase McFly: How long was I gone? 01:24:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A few hours. 01:24:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 01:24:37 CHAT Chase McFly: How long was I AFK but tsill in chat? 01:25:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A few hours!! 01:26:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 01:26:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:27:06 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:59 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:28:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen TyA 01:28:01 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen TyA. Did you mean ? 01:28:07 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Superbionic 2009 01:28:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen 01:28:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Noreplyz 01:28:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Superbionic 2009 37 minutes, and 27 seconds ago. 01:28:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Usage: !seen USER NAME 01:28:19 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Noreplyz. Did you mean NoraLouis? 01:28:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen NoraLouis 01:28:44 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw NoraLouis 168 days, 22 hours, 45 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 01:28:52 CHAT Chase McFly: That mean smy avatar was in chat 37 minutes ago 01:30:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen MCRisNOTDead 01:30:02 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen MCRisNOTDead. Did you mean Mariota? 01:31:05 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen RCM-The-Apple 01:31:06 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen RCM-The-Apple. Sorry. 01:31:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 01:31:26 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Marty Davenport 1 01:31:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Marty Davenport 1 118 days, 8 hours, 27 minutes, and 30 seconds ago. 01:31:52 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen AKorraCritic 01:31:53 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw AKorraCritic 149 days, 6 hours, 34 minutes, and 18 seconds ago. 01:32:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Light Matter 01:32:10 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen DelivererTruthfulness 01:32:12 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Light Matter. Did you mean HDMaster? 01:32:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw DelivererTruthfulness 148 days, 10 hours, 12 minutes, and 29 seconds ago. 01:32:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen HDMaster 01:32:28 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw HDMaster 90 days, 22 hours, 35 minutes, and 56 seconds ago. 01:32:42 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !seen WestHeater 01:32:43 CBOT SlendyBot: Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I last saw WestHeater 221 days, 16 hours, 39 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 01:36:42 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:23 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:56 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:59 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen DZyR Haptic 01:38:00 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw DZyR Haptic 152 days, 9 hours, 23 minutes, and 4 seconds ago. 01:38:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen NX ShadowClaw 01:38:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw NX ShadowClaw 6 days, 9 hours, and 1 minute ago. 01:38:33 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Ember and DB! O/ 01:39:13 CHAT Chase McFly: WB indeed 01:41:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh crud, lag' back 01:41:13 CHAT Chase McFly: *Lag's 01:43:27 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:07 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:44:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Leana\ 01:52:43 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 01:53:08 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:10 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:26 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you ever like 01:56:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: be typing 01:56:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: then your finger like 01:56:34 CHAT NeoBranwen711: lingers on a key 01:57:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 02:00:59 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:10 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:28 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:35 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting 02:04:08 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:04:12 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:05:17 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:08:10 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:25 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:39 CHAT Chase McFly: RIP South 02:10:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh, and chat 02:10:47 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 02:19:47 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:20:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase, 02:21:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: are you inviting anyone to the Halloween party on the 30th? 02:21:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks like Chase left. 02:21:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: *no one 02:22:05 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:24 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:23:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mr. Blue will make a wiki account! 02:23:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If he's coming, he needs to make one soon in order to be auto-confirmed by by the 30th. 02:24:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ignore the second by. 02:24:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually, he's already run out of time to be auto-confirmed by then. 02:24:36 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:24:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Ugl, lag killed me 02:25:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: good 02:25:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Shit. 02:25:36 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:25:38 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra i thought spook party was 29th 02:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, it's the 30th. 02:25:55 CHAT NeoBranwen711: are you sure 02:25:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Why a Monday? 02:26:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RailModule 02:26:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because it's the day before Halloween, Chase. 02:26:16 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:26:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 2 of my senpais are coming.. 02:26:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :O 02:26:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: alright uh 02:26:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: dont think you can have 2 senpais 02:26:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: p sure that isn't how it works 02:27:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have 3. 02:27:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeah then 02:27:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu, KCCreations, and PyroNacht. :P 02:27:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thats not a senpai 02:27:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thats just a crush 02:27:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: also you have really shit crushes 02:27:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 02:27:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This coming from the one who did erps with Poe! 02:27:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i did not do erps with poe 02:27:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's not what she said! 02:27:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i baited her into starting an erp to prove she was a naughty word 02:28:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and she took the bait 02:28:03 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Wait, users have to be autconfirmed? 02:28:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol, I know. 02:28:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: To enter this chat, yes. 02:28:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me dies 02:28:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: my possible guest is already autoconfirmed :) 02:28:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We still get socks and raids, but not as much as we used to get. 02:29:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Well...He doesn't have to make an account if he doesn't want to. 02:29:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But then he cannot join. 02:29:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to join. 02:30:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ik? 02:30:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: lets have no rules at the halloween party 02:30:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No. 02:30:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 02:30:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: suck my halloween then 02:30:54 KICK NeoBranwen711 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:31:01 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know what you meant, be appropriate. 02:31:23 CHAT NeoBranwen711: well now korra 02:31:30 CHAT NeoBranwen711: if i make my innuendos so subtle that no one gets them 02:31:34 CHAT NeoBranwen711: whats the point in making them? 02:32:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Not making them at all. 02:32:37 JOIN Duggie Davenport has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Duggie 02:33:19 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:33:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi DB 02:33:27 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:33:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome to TDL, Duggie. o/ 02:33:32 CHAT South Ferry: Yep. 02:33:33 CHAT DB511611: Hi what 02:33:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, South and DB. 02:33:41 CHAT DB511611: Are you making fun of me or something 02:33:46 CHAT South Ferry: This is ludicrous, I get no o/. 02:33:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, South 02:33:50 CHAT Duggie Davenport: Thanks 02:33:53 CHAT South Ferry: Hello Chase McFly 02:34:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: alright oh boy 02:34:04 CHAT Duggie Davenport: Hey chase. 02:34:11 CHAT NeoBranwen711: my guest is confirmed to be coming 02:34:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: in more ways than one 02:34:19 CHAT South Ferry: What 02:34:42 KICK NeoBranwen711 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:34:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Be appropriate. 02:34:52 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im sorry korra the thoughts just 02:35:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: leap onto the screen 02:35:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i cant stop myself 02:35:05 CHAT South Ferry: What 02:35:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra 02:35:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can stop yourself. You are choosing to say them. 02:35:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: can we play spin the bottle at the party (blush) 02:36:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 02:36:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: damn 02:36:14 CHAT Chase McFly: We have no bottles 02:36:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i bet we're gonna fucking 02:36:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: play truth or dare 02:36:19 CHAT Chase McFly: This is a virtual chat 02:36:20 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 02:36:27 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:36:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and truth or dare is fucking TRASH 02:36:39 CHAT NeoBranwen711: because i cant ever come up with a truth or dare 02:36:41 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Ember Sunrize. 02:36:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Ember. 02:36:50 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: huh? 02:36:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ill answer truths and do dares till the cows lactate but i cant come up with either for the life of me 02:36:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Ember 02:37:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm so tired but I promised to stay up until Classified gets back from work. 02:38:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ill be home soon dw 02:38:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Not you >_> 02:38:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: suuuuuure 02:39:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:SlendyBot/TDL_Halloween_Party Feel free to add appropriate games to the list. 02:39:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, SFNN is showing up at the bottom of the rail. 02:40:24 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:40:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Korra, looks like the project pages are fixed. 02:40:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Did you notice? 02:41:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, I pinged you on Discord over it this morning. 02:41:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rappy replied to my email saying he fixed it. 02:41:45 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yeah. 02:42:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Well normally trying to ping me in a group DM wouldn't be effective, because it does the same as if you posted a message in the group DM. 02:42:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:43:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:10 CHAT Duggie Davenport: Hey super 02:43:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Also, I remember you pinging Syde this morning over the project pages. 02:44:12 CHAT C.Syde65: I get pinged for every message in that group DM, unless I mute it. If I muted it, then I'd probably only get pinged if someone mentioned me. 02:44:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h2zobh IDK what to say. O_O 02:44:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Just act normally around her, Korra! 02:45:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't!! 02:45:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 02:45:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can. 02:45:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I go completely silent and stupid when Sayu talks to me, lmao. 02:45:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Just talk to her normally like she is some random person. 02:45:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Imagine she is. 02:45:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But she's not! 02:46:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Here, I'll give you some advise....It's a technique I use while dming Mr.Blue. Act smart... 02:47:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I can't. O_O 02:47:19 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:47:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was told at CC to stop being smart the other day. 02:47:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not kidding either, lol. 02:47:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: By who? 02:47:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some user, I can't even remember their name now. 02:48:12 CHAT DB511611: Who the fuck wants to play halloween games online 02:48:19 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: If it's not a mod, then don't bother. 02:48:26 CHAT DB511611: You might as well make a sandwich online 02:48:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me makes a sandwhich and then eats it. 02:48:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *sandwich* 02:49:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me throws a sandwich at South Ferry 02:49:25 CHAT DB511611: You are all baboons 02:49:28 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:49:29 CHAT DB511611: smh 02:49:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 02:49:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: He left as soon as I threw the sandwich at him. 02:50:01 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:50:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao, MCR. 02:50:27 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:50:39 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:04 CHAT South Ferry: Well done 02:51:14 CHAT South Ferry: You got your daily dose of online nutrition 02:51:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:52:34 CHAT DB511611: Gtg guys, I have an appointment with my internet doctor, I contracted the internet flu 02:52:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Look, maybe I could take a little rest..Then go back online later near 12AM. 02:52:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: DB, good. 02:53:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KCC spoke Spanish and it was so hot. 02:53:17 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:53:26 CHAT DB511611: What is hot about spanish 02:53:30 CHAT DB511611: Its just spanish 02:53:48 CHAT South Ferry: ¿A tí te gusta las chicas de español? 02:53:55 CHAT South Ferry: Sí o no 02:54:11 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:54:36 CHAT South Ferry: A tí te gusta Isabel? Ella es muy Bonita? Te gusta Ella? 02:54:42 CHAT DB511611: I'm gonna go down the street and say "beep beep lettuce" in japanese at nearby females until I get a girlfriend 02:54:42 JOIN Duggie Davenport has joined Team Demon Light. 02:54:45 CHAT DB511611: brb 02:54:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Mes es Korra's hermana 02:55:33 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:55:53 CHAT South Ferry: Sí Julie es Korra's hermana 02:56:09 CHAT South Ferry: Cual es tú nombre de Korra? 02:56:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You want to see a true shaem? 02:56:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *shame* 02:56:19 CHAT South Ferry: What is the true shame? 02:56:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yep, what is it? 02:56:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://goanimatecommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Trolllololo I reported that early this morning and he's not been taken care of. He's probably going to come back tomorrow or something. 02:57:04 CHAT South Ferry: Fasicanating 02:57:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's not even a word, sad. 02:57:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 02:57:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad indeed. 02:57:54 CHAT DB511611: Not with that attitude 02:58:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Anyways, I'm taking a little break, I'll be right back in a few. 02:58:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. o/ 02:58:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: See you later. 02:58:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ Bye. 02:59:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:07 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 03:00:05 CHAT South Ferry: It is the word my mobile keyboard has saved, damn it! 03:00:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad, damn it! 03:13:36 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:13:56 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:14:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 03:14:44 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:18 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 03:16:19 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:26 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:13 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:19:16 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:19:21 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 03:20:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:22:32 CHAT C.Syde65: (Syde) 03:22:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe I should reload. 03:22:59 CHAT C.Syde65: There I am! :D 03:23:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:24:02 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:25:38 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:25:56 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:30:41 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:34:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:35:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 03:35:27 CHAT South Ferry: Y'all have a mighty fine time. 03:36:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 03:40:58 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:43:49 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Would anyone like me to make a fanart for you? 03:44:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nah. 03:46:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: (fish) <---- Krebs from the Hitler parodies fav thing 03:46:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:46:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: lol 03:49:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 03:51:12 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:53:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: "Get the f outta my room im playing minecrap" 03:55:33 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:59:55 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:00:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: What are logs even for 13:05:39 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:08:04 JOIN D for dora chan has joined Team Demon Light. 13:08:35 QUIT D for dora chan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:13:28 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:14:29 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:36:01 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:42:32 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:42:54 CHAT Jamesb1: Helloooo 13:43:02 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 13:43:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 13:44:18 CHAT Jamesb1: Whats up 13:46:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nm 13:47:40 CHAT Jamesb1: Same 13:49:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/SandBox5 i cant think of what his abilities should be 13:51:45 CHAT Jamesb1: Hmm 13:52:25 CHAT Jamesb1: I was thinking strength but thats already there 13:53:56 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:54:27 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:55:41 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:02:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:07:17 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 14:07:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Slendy 14:07:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Where did Ja-Mess go? 14:09:29 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:10:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my mom jsut said i have to stop using the internet or she's turning it off ..... 14:11:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh no 14:11:10 CHAT Chase McFly: ;( 14:11:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Is there anything you can do? 14:11:44 CHAT Chase McFly: I'll miss ya, Mess 14:11:47 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs Mess 14:13:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra and I are talking to her 14:13:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs back 14:17:52 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 14:18:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dubious. 14:19:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Lunala_Moons 10/10 best page. 14:19:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ikr 14:21:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i had to Delete Brawls comment on the ban the person above you game 14:21:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What did he say? 14:21:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: "Banned for being mean" 14:21:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who did he say that to? 14:21:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: me 14:22:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 14:22:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Really, he acts 11. 14:22:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ikr 14:22:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and he used to say he was 18 now hes 16 14:22:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 14:22:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which shows he's lying about his age. 14:24:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh boy 14:25:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i hope he aint 11 since him and i dated 14:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interestin 14:26:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Perhaps he's 17 14:26:07 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 14:26:13 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) (rick) 14:26:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The dude acts 11 though, lmao. 14:26:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Rick. 14:26:33 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Hi 14:27:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Can I invite some users from the spongebob canon wiki to TDL's Halloween party? 14:27:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 14:28:24 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Can I do it via blog post 14:28:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 14:28:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tfw another Korra joins CC. 14:28:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Speedit said he'll try to come 14:29:08 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:29:12 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:31:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I remember when Korra used to go by KF 14:31:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra Korra is asking you to leave chat XD 14:31:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 14:32:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Korraforever: CHAT Korra can you leave this chat? CHAT 9:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT No? CHAT 9:30 CHAT Korraforever: CHAT Otherwise people will get confused 14:32:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? I was there first. 14:32:19 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >korra forever 14:32:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd name, ikr. 14:32:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mhm 14:32:57 CHAT Chase McFly: This is how I felt when I met Chase 14:32:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: if only Korra2000 would join CC lmao 14:33:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then 3 korras would be in chat 14:33:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We don't 3 of us! 14:33:16 CHAT Chase McFly: And all th eother Korras on Avatar wiki 14:33:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *need* 14:33:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then everyone can have a Korra XDXD 14:33:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra Fans Unite XD 14:34:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But this Korra already belongs to SayuriDarling. :P 14:34:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i remember when KCC passed out Pyronachs for everyone 14:34:41 CHAT Chase McFly: User:Korra Forums 14:34:47 CHAT Chase McFly: User:Korra1 14:35:02 CHAT Chase McFly: User:Korra's IPhone 14:35:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember when KCC was being cute. 14:35:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh wait, that was last night. 14:35:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: User:Korra 14:35:32 CHAT Chase McFly: User:Korratastic45 14:35:42 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:35:55 CHAT South Ferry: Fasicanating 14:35:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that Korra was once crat on JTK wiki (speed roar was a nut) 14:36:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, Neko did that. 14:36:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: on the second JTK wiki 14:36:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: AH 14:36:54 CHAT Chase McFly: User:Korra Sato 14:37:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Zuko is clearly the other Korra 14:37:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're all the same person. 14:38:16 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy. 14:39:02 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:39:10 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 14:39:30 CHAT Chase McFly: How can you tell, Korra? 14:39:50 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:40:05 CHAT GTAFan86: What's up 14:40:14 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome GTA fan 14:40:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's obvious, Chase. 14:40:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, GTA 14:40:42 CHAT GTAFan86: O/ 14:40:55 CHAT Chase McFly: How is it obvious? 14:42:16 CHAT GTAFan86: Chase pm 14:42:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone can tell, lmao. 14:42:53 CHAT South Ferry: Who 14:44:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A glimpse through the eyes of Sayu. 14:45:00 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:45:00 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:45:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/231557117079846923/373843145881944074/image.png 2016 04 23